Various fasteners are available for use on existing walls and ceilings to quickly attach certain household items such as cabinets, clocks, towel bars, hand railings, paintings, shelving, mirrors, light fixtures, and televisions. Known wall and ceiling fasteners include nails, screws, hooks, raptor anchors, molly bolts and toggle bolts. Most often the walls are made of drywall panels over a wood stud framing where the studs are about two inches wide and sixteen inches apart. This stud framing produces 3½ inches deep hollow spaces beneath almost 90 percent of a drywall panel. In drywall-based ceilings, there is joist framing which produces 7½ inch deep hollow spaces beneath almost 90 percent of a ceiling drywall panel. Known fasteners can be used to securely attach a moderate weight household item (less than 100 lbs.) but not to securely attach a heavy weight household item (more than 100 lbs.) to drywall over a hollow space. Heavy household items, in particular cabinets loaded with dinner ware, and shelving loaded with books, need to be attached using long heavy duty nails or screws anchored in the wood framing. If a heavy item needs attachment to drywall over a hollow space, then the drywall can be opened up to add wood framing for fastening the heavy item, but this is a costly.
Known drywall fasteners such as raptor anchors, molly bolts and toggle bolts have some installation problems. Molly bolts and raptor anchors need to be inserted into a tight drywall panel hole and have a screw that needs to be turned a number of times to deform the fastener behind the drywall panel into an anchor, but this will not take place when the fastener loosens in the drywall hole which often happens. A toggle bolt has a nut with two spring-loaded toggle wings hinged to the nut. A toggle bolt has a thin shaft but requires a large panel hole. The tip of the toggle bolt shaft is inserted into the hole, then the toggle nut, and lastly the wide spring-loaded toggle wings. The toggle wings spring open in the hollow space beneath drywall. During installation, the ends of the toggle bolt wings point at all times to the inside surface of the drywall and cannot be removed if an error has been made. The toggle wings will only hook anchor to the inside face of the drywall without moving if the toggle bolt has been tightened down on the drywall sufficiently. The large panel hole permits the thin shaft of the toggle bolt to move sideways during installation, so it is necessary to repeatedly check the position of the item attached to the toggle bolt while the toggle bolt is tightened down onto the drywall. Also, when attaching a heavy weight item to drywall using a toggle bolt, the toggle bolt shaft can hang down at an angle from the drywall hole and slash the outside edge of the drywall hole. If a toggle bolt is over-tightened in the drywall, the toggle bolt wings may cut right through the drywall paper and crumble the gypsum plaster near the drywall hole. The installation may cause so much damage to the drywall that the toggle bolt wings will not anchor in the drywall. Thus, it is necessary with toggle bolts to support the weight of the heavy item while tightening the toggle bolt and then subsequently monitor the position of the item on the drywall for downward movements. If a toggle bolt is over-tightened to prevent movement, the hinging between the toggle wings and the nut may bend apart. When a toggle bolt is removed from drywall hole only the toggle bolt shaft can be recovered without tearing up the hole. Accordingly, there is a need for a reliable, easy to install precise and stable, drywall fastener for attaching a heavy item to drywall over a hollow space.